Justin (TV Series)
Justin is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Personality Justin is brutish and lazy, often slacking off on his duties with little regard for how it might affect others. He is also shown to be greedy and a bully, shoving Henry to the ground when the boy tried to stop him drinking more than his fair share of water. He is described by Rick as a trouble maker that always blames other people for his actions. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Justin's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington, D.C.. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, Justin somehow came into contact with a group called "The Saviors" which he subsequently joined. Justin was part of the attack on Oceanside led by Simon and personally killed Beatrice's husband. Season 9 "A New Beginning" At the Sanctuary, Justin and Arat are trying to use a walker as a scarecrow, like they used to do, under the pretense to scare off the crows, but Daryl puts it down. When Rick and the group arrive to deliver supplies, Michonne points out graffiti that proclaims "We are still Negan" and Daryl orders Justin to clean it up, to his annoyance. "The Bridge" While working on the bridge, Henry arrives to give water to the workes. Justin shoves him down for not giving him extra water and starts drinking from the jug. Henry gets angry and knocks him down with his stick. A furious Justin gets up to retaliate, but Daryl stops him, saying that the kid's just doing his job. Justin swings at him and Daryl punches him in the face. They start fighting. Rick arrives and stops them. He tells everyone to go back to work. Later on, Justin tries to explain to Carol in the main tent when Daryl angrily goes to confront him as to why the second siren wasn't sounded. Justin claims the radio wasn’t charged and Daryl leaps at him, punching him repeatedly with a frying pan. Carol begs for him to stop as the rest of the camp watches. At night, Justin talks to Rick and tells him he needs to keep his "dog" on a leash, in reference to Daryl. Rick approaches and tells him he knows his type, the one that like to blame others for his problems. Rick tells Justin to takes his things and leave and if he sees him again, a couple of stitches won't fix what he would do to him. Justin retorts that he wouldn't stay if Rick begged him to and says he will not wait until morning to leave. In the woods, Justin walks down drinking the last of his hooch when he hears something rustling in the bushes. He takes out a machete, then lowers it as he recognizes the person approaching. Suddenly, he gets violently pulled aside. "Warning Signs" A dead Justin is fed upon on a field by several walkers before they are drawn off by a nearby noise. Justin reanimates moments later and wanders off. The next morning, a zombified Justin is found by Maggie Rhee and Kal on their way to the Sanctuary and is put down. His body is brought to the camp, causing tension between the various communities. In the night, Beatrice admits to Daryl and Maggie that she killed Justin with her spear gun as he had murdered her husband. Death ;Killed By * Simon (Indirectly Caused) * Himself (Indirectly Caused) * Maggie Rhee (Indirectly Caused) Following Maggie's execution of Gregory, the Oceanside community became inspired and went after the Saviors who on Simon's orders executed all of the men and children from their group, among them Justin. * Beatrice (Alive, Off-Screen) As Justin is walking in the woods, he is captured and is stabbed in the chest with an spear by Beatrice, as revenge for killing her husband. *Maggie Rhee or Kal (Zombified, Off-Screen) After being fed upon by several walkers on a field, Justin reanimates and makes his way to a road where he is found the next morning by Maggie and Kal, who proceed to put him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Justin has killed: *Beatrice's Husband *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous male Oceanside survivors above the age of ten (Alongside fellow Saviors) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"The Bridge" *"Warning Signs" (Zombified) Trivia *Justin is the first named member of the Saviors to die following the timeskip. *While Justin was not introduced until Season 9, his character was present for the All Out War and had been part of the Saviors since before Season 7, as it was revealed he was part of Simon's crew to attack Oceanside. Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Undeads